


Thunder

by patroclusandachilles (echelonlove)



Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelonlove/pseuds/patroclusandachilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is afraid of the thunder.  Sherlock is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mandatorily's prompt "Thunder" at my drabble meme (http://echelonlove.livejournal.com/9902.html). I hope you like it!! :D  
> Also, this is my first Johnlock fic, my first mirror-y style fic, and my first 221B fic!! Yay! :P :D

Boom!

 

John cried out as another loud clap filled the room. There weren't many things he was afraid of, but thunder was terrifying. Every clash, Crash, BANG! brought him back to sleepless nights in Afghanistan, waiting for the enemy's next attack. But no attack would come here.

 

Sherlock would always keep him safe.

 

John would always feel the tightening of Sherlock's arms around him.

 

John's neck would always tingle as a soft kiss was placed behind his ear.

 

John would always hear sweet murmurings lulling him back to sleep.

 

Bam!

*************************************

Bam!

 

Sherlock whispered words of love to calm John down.

 

Sherlock leaned in and kissed the back of John's ear.

 

Sherlock tightened the hold he had of his lover and best friend.

 

He would always keep John safe.

 

Bang, Crash, CLASH! roared the night sky. Sherlock shivered as the vociferous cacophony tore through the night. It wasn't the thunder that affected him so. He was terrified of the feelings coursing through his chest. He was supposed to be emotionless and detached, a high functioning sociopath in fact! But none of that mattered when it came to John Watson. John was the only exception that could break through his icy cold exterior. The only thing that could make his heart and mind race simultaneously. No, he wasn't afraid of the thunder.

 

Boom!


End file.
